


Melancholy

by Chidori95



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95





	

I was feeling sad and this random idea pope up in my mind so enjoy this.

"I'll swear by the name of God we will die together."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He stroked the floor his tears falling on it. "Bridge of trials" the place where he lost him. The only family he had. The only relation ship he had. His charming lover.

"Mikage." Teito tried to calm himself. Tried to control his tears. But what to do about this crest fallen feeling. What could he do to ease this pain in his heart. His heart was breaking. "How could you leave me Mikage. You liar. You swore upon God's name." He cried again like a child.

There wasn't even a ceremony not a grave. 'Mikage tell me. Where should I go to shed these tears? I didn't even have enough time to tell you how much I love you. Why would you do this to me?'

Mikage's last words haunted him. Those slow sweet words. " I loved you Teito."  
"Why?Why? Why you have to tell me now? Why didn't told me earlier? Why you never shared you pain with me. Always joking and smiling. Yet you were dying every day.'

'There was no one for me. I never really lived. I was just a puppet and yet you became my light. I started to breathe again.'

The night before Why didn't you said any thing when I asked you to live with me when every thing settled downs. You were smiling. Like always you kissed me. Nd laughed like always when I tried to punch you. Why mIkage why didn'y you said any thing?

Teito felt like his heart was clenching in his chest. He couldn't even breath. "Mikageeeeee" He shouted his name in pain and agony. Frau looked from the door on crying Teito.'It was best to let him cry. To lose the only person in this whole world you love was not something small.'

Frau sighed and turned to walk away he couldn't bear to watch Teito crying like this. Because the moment he saved Teito in those mountains and held him in his arm. He fell in love with him….


End file.
